Certain aircraft engine architectures have fans or propellers that are connected to a drive input through a gearbox that optimises the rotational speed of the fan or propeller stage. Typically fan reduction gearboxes are based on epicyclic gear arrangements due to their compactness and high power density capacity. The two epicyclic variants that are most commonly used are either a star arrangement with a static planet carrier with a high speed input sun gear and the low speed output at the ring gear, or a planetary arrangement having a static ring gear with a high speed input sun gear and the low speed outlet at the rotating planet carrier.
For reduction gearboxes with rotating carriers it is necessary to lubricate the gears and bearings by transferring pressurised lubricant from a static structure to a rotating structure.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to provide an improve lubricant system and method of supplying lubricant to a desired location.